Shadow Dragon
The Shadow Dragons (影龍, Kage Ryuu) are evil beings created by the overuse and negative energies of the Dragon Balls over the series, and also are the final villain in the Dragon Ball anime series. The fight against the Shadow Dragons makes up the events of the Shadow Dragon Saga. The battle against the evil dragons can be considered the closing segment of the series (finding the Dragon Balls was the beginning) that teaches the Earth to stop relying on the Dragon Balls to solve their problems and can be seen as a metaphor for where the Dragon Balls finally turn against the Z Fighters. The Shadow Dragons are (in order of appearance): Black Smoke Shenron, Haze Shenron, Rage Shenron, Oceanus Shenron, Naturon Shenron, Nuova Shenron, Eis Shenron and Syn Shenron, who becomes Omega Shenron after absorbing the other 6 Shadow Dragons' Dragon Balls. They are eventually all defeated by Goku, except Nouva Shenron, who was killed by Omega Shenron. Of the seven, only Nuova, Eis and Syn Shenron have martial arts skills which pose a serious challenge to Goku. Nuova Shenron is believed to have the least negative energy of the Shadow Dragons, due to his morals and the wish that creates him. While most of the other dragons were made by very selfless wishes (or in the case of Oolong's underwear wish, which created Oceanus, a wish in the gray area), Nuova is created by a very selfish wish made by King Piccolo, who wishes for his youth and power to be restored. Their names also are related to the name SHENRON These are their names listed from 1 star to 7 star. S'yn '''H'aze 'E'is 'N'uova 'R'age 'O'ceanus 'N'aturon The first letter of each name when placed in order spells '''SHENRON. Personalities and Power Levels All of the Dragons' personalities are inversely proportional to those of the wishes that created them (whether they were selfish or selfless). They also bear a direct relation to their time in the manga (comical or dark). Their power levels are also directly proportional to the strength of the wishes used to give them life. *Haze Shenron is the most comical of the Shadow Dragons, and is created by a wish that takes place in the the early half of Dragon Ball (specifically, the Fortuneteller Baba Saga), a very comical anime in and of itself. The wish that creates him revives only one person (Bora), and so the wish uses relatively little power, leading Haze to be the weakest of the Shadow Dragons. *Rage Shenron is one of the deadliest Shadow Dragons, and is created by the wish that revives Goku after he sacrifices himself to kill Raditz (only one person is affected directly, but it is designed to save everyone from the Saiyans). Rage Shenron's powers of Elasticity is strong enough to withstand Goku's 10x Kamehameha, even though his offensive power isn't even enough to hurt SS4 Goku at all. Rage is relatively dark compared to Haze or Oceanus, but is created in Dragon Ball Z, which is considered a much darker anime than Dragon Ball. *Oceanus Shenron is the second most comical dragon, and is created in a time when the series is still very comical (specifically, the Emperor Pilaf Saga). She is both good (in that she provides free fish to the townsfolk, and it was only they, not Oceanus, who abused their newfound laziness, though she may have counted on this) and bad (in that she uses several dirty tactics to try to defeat Goku and pollutes the town with rotten fish), and is created with a wish neither completely good, nor completely evil. Oolong wished for a hot girls panties or the most comfortable underwear in the world in the dubbed version. (Oolong's purpose for making the wish is to save the world from Pilaf, but the content of the wish is rather perverse). *Naturon Shenron is the darkest of the first four dragons, and is created in a very dark time in Dragon Ball Z. He uses very evil tactics (such as using Pan as a human shield), which corresponds to the selfless wish to revive Majin Vegeta's victims in the Majin Buu Saga. *Nuova Shenron is created by King Piccolo's wish for eternal youth, which is undeniably selfish, and as such, is the most noble and honorable of the Shadow Dragons. Nouva is also notable for being the fastest among the dragons; his speed is enough to completely outclass a Super Saiyan 4, and catch even Omega Shenron by surprise. He is very serious, as the King Piccolo Saga is a very dark and serious time in the Dragon Ball anime. *Eis Shenron is among the dirtiest of all the Shadow Dragons (he uses both Pan and Nouva as shields to protect himself), and is created by a wish that is made so that, of all people, Majin Buu could get a second chance by having everyone forget the evil deeds he had done and the people he had killed; arguably making it the most selfless wish made. *Syn Shenron is created by the wish that most likely revived the most victims, since one can only reasonably assume that others besides the Namekians were killed by Frieza and his henchmen in the preceding year. Therefore, just as Haze (being created by a single person's revival) is the weakest, Syn (created by the most people's revival) is the strongest. Category:Characters